


The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 5 - Introduction

by whiteroses77



Series: The Senator's Son and the Playboy Series [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Clark and Bruce have to adjust to having a public relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 5 - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth in the sequel series to The Senator’s Son.

TITLE: The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 5 - Introduction  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORDCOUNT: 2510  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce have to adjust to having a public relationship.  
Authors note: Part of The Senator’s Son and the Playboy series.

~*~

They’d agreed that Batman would return the Batsuit and Superman would do a patrol of Metropolis and then they would meet back at Clark’s apartment. 

When Clark answered the door and let him in, there was a current of excitement in the air. Clark gave him a small smile that grew bigger and brighter by every passing second. When it couldn’t possibly get any brighter, Clark suddenly turned away and headed for his bedroom. Bruce stood there a long moment and then he dashed after him.

As he entered he was accosted, wrapped in an embrace, his mouth was taken in a hard and deep kiss. He breathed deeply through his nose and returned the kiss passionately. 

Clark manoeuvred them and then Bruce’s back hit the mattress. Clark broke the kiss and gazed down at him, straddled him, and began unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt. When he spread the material open, he leaned over and kissed his chest, his nipple. Bruce sighed at the feeling. His hands tangled in Clark’s hair as he switched nipples. “Hmm I love what you can do with your mouth.”

Clark looked up and made eye contact, he bit his nipple gently. Bruce cried out, “Yes so good.” 

He ran his hands over Clark’s t-shirt clad back. He managed to grip the edges and then he pulled it over Clark’s head. He tossed it on the floor and then he caressed Clark’s broad back, and then grasped his denim-covered ass and bucked up against him. 

Clark came up and kissed him on the mouth again. Clark groaned, “You said you love me Bruce.”

He answered against Clark’s lips, “Yes I did I do.”

Then Clark whispered in his ear, a smile in his voice, “Make love to me then.”

Bruce gathered himself up and then reversed their position. He gazed down at his lover and he leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Clark smiled up at him, reached up and then pulled Bruce into a deeper kiss, his tongue playfully duelling with his own. 

Clark ground their hard lengths together through the fabric of their pants and then Bruce kissed his way down Clark’s throat. He licked a trail down Clark’s sternum over his abdomen. He kissed the light trail of hair to the edge of his waistband. He squeezed the bulge he found below it. He met Clark’s gaze as he released him from his jeans. 

Clark moaned as Bruce licked his length just once, before pulling back to get rid of Clark’s jeans. While he was up, he removed his own shirt and pants. He retrieved the lube and condoms from the stupid nightstand drawer unwilling to let it beat him again tonight.

He returned to Clark, who dragged him back over him, already spreading his legs for him. Oh fuck, he was so fucking sexy. He continued to grind the hard cocks together. Bruce groaned at the feeling. He braced himself and watched them slide together. He glanced up and saw Clark was watching too. Their lips met and they kissed slowly.

Bruce prepared Clark for him. They kissed again and then Bruce reached for the condom. However, Clark took it from his hand. “You said that we are committed.”

Bruce nodded. “Yes.”

Clark asked, “There’s no one else?”

Bruce frowned. “Why are you asking that? You know there’s no one else I don’t need anyone else.”

Clark smiled up at him lovingly. “Then you don’t need this.” Then he threw the condom across the bedroom. 

Bruce watched it fly through the air and land. He turned back to Clark. He looked down at his body, waiting for him and his cock throbbed. He swallowed his excitement and lined up to him, hooking his arms under Clark’s shoulders, and pulling himself into him. Clark gasped at his entrance arching against him. Bruce moaned in pleasure, as they were finally hot flesh-to-hot flesh for the first time in their relationship. He felt his own pre-come ease the way even more. His whole body quivered. He began thrusting. He groaned, “Oh you feel so good.”

Clark’s hands grasped his ass, and he moaned, “Oh god Bruce.” and he arched against him and then Clark was wrapping his legs around his waist. 

Clark’s eyes held his in their intense gaze and he reaffirmed to him. “I love you Clark.”

Clark answered breathlessly, “I love you Bruce.”

~*~

Clark had been true to his word though Bruce and Clark had finally said the words to describe their relationship, their feelings though Bruce had always believed they hadn’t needed to, that his feelings were obvious. Clark was still managing to be professional while they were on duty. He was still denying Bruce his little fantasy of having Superman. Bruce was almost fine with that. Superman’s reticence just made him even more alluring. However, there was one thing from Superman that he needed him to do, that he wouldn’t be denied. 

They were in the cave and Superman was being resistant. “You know I never wanted do that Batman.”

He sighed, “All you have to do is walk up those steps.”

Superman glanced at the steps and grimaced. Bruce told him seriously, “You know how I feel about you but if you don’t come up those steps with me I don’t see how this relationship can continue.”

Superman glared at him. “You’re actually using our relationship to blackmail me?”

“No Clark I’m saying it can’t work if you don’t do this for me. It is too important.”

Superman bowed his head and Bruce knew that he’d won. He informed him “For this to work you’re going to have to take your uniform off.”

Superman nodded defeated.

~*~

Bruce knocked on the walnut door softly and then he entered. “Alfred, can I come in?”

The old man nodded. “Certainly Master Bruce.”

Bruce moved closer to Alfred’s armchair. “I know there’s been some tension between us lately ever since that article…”

“Master Bruce there’s no need to go on. I acted without thinking, said things I shouldn’t have. I only want what’s best for you boy.”

Bruce smiled at his old guardian. “I know that Alfred. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about me I …”

“Everyone’s entitled to some privacy Master Bruce.”

“Yes but I should have shared this with you. If I had you would never have thought or said those things about Clark.”

Alfred shrugged and said diplomatically, “You’re probably right I’m sure if I met him I’d like him Sir.”

Bruce asked, “Wait here a moment I’ll be right back.”

~*~

A few moments later Bruce returned. He said “Alfred…?”

Alfred glanced up and Bruce moved aside revealing Clark, who was looking shy as he entered behind him. Alfred frowned in confusion “Superman what are you doing up here Sir, is there an emergency?” 

Clark smiled. “No Alfred there’s no crisis.”

Then Alfred’s gaze dropped from Clark’s face to his casual clothes then returned up to his face. “Sir…?”

Clark took his glasses out of his pocket and put them on and Bruce reached out and grasped Clark’s hand in his. He saw Alfred’s gaze follow the movement. “Alfred I’d like to introduce you to Clark Kent.”

Alfred’s eyes measured them. Then he nodded, chuckling lightly, “Of course he is Master Bruce. I should have known who else have you let so close. Welcome to Wayne Manor Sir.”

Clark gave Alfred one of his warmest smiles. “Thank you Alfred. I apologise for waiting so long to come up here. I just wanted to keep our alternate lives separate...” Clark glanced at Bruce and Bruce gave his hand a squeeze “…but you are such an important part of both Bruce and Batman’s lives, you shouldn’t have had to find out about our relationship in the newspaper, and that’s my fault. Bruce has tried to persuade me to come up here from the cave for quite a while now…”

Bruce felt a slight embarrassment at that piece of information being revealed, as his motives for wanting Superman to come up to the Manor were not noble. It hadn’t been to reveal their relationship to Alfred. He’d just wanted Superman in his bed.

Bruce noticed Alfred watching him but then Alfred reassured Clark, “It’s quite alright Sir. With this way of life in which we have found ourselves it is sometimes difficult to know what to reveal when and to whom.”

Clark nodded in agreement. “Yes Alfred it is, but if anyone can be trusted with the truth it is you.”

“Thank you for your confidence Sir.”

~*~

Once Superman had left to return to Metropolis, he returned to Alfred’s parlour. Alfred motioned to a chair and Bruce took a seat. He asked, “So what do you think?”

Alfred looked thoughtful. “Some things make a lot more sense now Master Bruce. If your inclination is towards men I think that you probably couldn’t get more appealing than Superman.”

Bruce looked away in slight awkwardness. Alfred asked, “Did I say something Master Bruce?”

He admitted, “The appeal of Superman didn’t come until after… I met Clark Kent.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow. “I suppose Superman is maybe too immaculate to think about that way.”

Bruce was nodding in agreement. “Yes exactly that’s what I believed all along since first meeting Superman until a night a few months ago. Do you remember that children’s charity gala I went to in Metropolis? It was organised by Clark’s mother, that was when I met him as Clark Kent for the first time.” Bruce smiled as he reminisced lost in his memories he continued, “He definitely wasn’t immaculate that night, he was so…” he stopped mid-sentence realising his faux pas. He cleared his throat. He cringed. “I’m sorry Alfred I know you won’t want to hear that.”

“No Sir, but that smile on your face makes it worth it.”

Bruce smiled softly at the old man. “He makes things better Alfred.” Bruce shrugged. “I love him.”

There was a tremor in Alfred’s voice. “Oh my boy I know you do. I think your parents would be happy for you Master Bruce.”

“Even though he’s a man?”

Alfred nodded. “Even though Master Bruce, even though.”

~*~

Lately they were finding out there were many pros and cons to a love life that was in the public eye. For every advantage there was a disadvantage and vice versa. You could openly go for a meal at a fine restaurant but you had to expect a photographer to take your picture. You had to suffer the venom of bigoted fools. The subtle sneers and the loud mouth punks who didn’t mind causing a scene but you also had the satisfaction of rubbing those bastard’s faces in it if you were brave enough. And if anyone was brave enough to face them head on, it was Superman and Batman, although the public obviously didn’t know that detail. 

Bruce decided to live up to his reputation. So he would blatantly pull up outside Clark’s apartment block or the Daily Planet building in a variety of his flashiest most expensive sports cars and let his presence be felt. He’d say hello to Clark’s neighbours when he arrived and wished then good morning as he left. He’d saunter through the crowded lobby of the Daily Planet and flirt with the women who he passed by, as he had always done before his relationship with Clark. He’d find Clark at his desk to pick him up to take him to lunch. They would then leave the bullpen, go downstairs through the lobby and Clark would smile affably at those same women that Bruce had just flirted with. 

Clark on the other hand was trying to balance his previous persona of being mild mannered and shy, with the attitude that came with dating a playboy, the confidence that came with being a powerful woman’s son in the spotlight. 

~*~

Bruce entered the bullpen. It had been three weeks since he’d seen Clark. He’d been working on a tough case. From the news coverage, Superman had had a busy three weeks also. But now Arkham had a new inmate and Bruce deserved a short break.

He made his way over to Clark’s desk, however his chair was empty. He knew Clark might be on call. He turned and glanced around and noticed a young man busily working away on a computer, a camera on the desk beside him. Bruce called out, “Excuse me do you know the whereabouts of Clark Kent?”

The kid glanced up at him and then at Clark’s desk. “CK was there just a minute ago, wherever he’s gone he shouldn’t be too long he never is.”

Bruce smirked. “CK…?”

The kid looked slightly self-conscious. “I mean Mr Kent.” He cringed. “Mr Wayne sir.”

Bruce chuckled. “Are you a friend of CK’s?”

Bruce saw his chest puff out a bit and he spoke with pride, “Yeah we’re pals.”

Bruce smiled in amusement. “Well any friend of Clark’s and all that.”

They turned towards his familiar voice as he arrived “Who’s a friend of mine?”

Bruce greeted him, “Hello stranger. This young man was telling me he’s a friend of yours.”

Clark turned towards the younger man. He grinned at him. “That’s true isn’t it Jimmy?”

Jimmy returned the grin. “Sure Mr Kent.”

Clark raised an eyebrow. “Mr Kent…? What happened to CK?”

“I…I…” Jimmy stuttered looking towards Bruce.

Clark noticed and reprimanded, “You shouldn’t listen to him Jimmy.”

Bruce exclaimed “Hey.”

Clark turned towards him and gave him a cheeky smile. Bruce approached him, got in closer until Clark’s hand extended out to stop him and Clark’s gaze darted around the bullpen in warning. Bruce took his hand, raised it to his lips. “No more hiding.” Then he kissed it.

The flash of the camera startled them they turned as one towards the owner of the camera, and Jimmy shrugged. “It was a great shot.”

Bruce commented, “The Planet hasn’t been speculating on our relationship…”

Jimmy snorted, “You’re the boss. We’d be crazy to even try.”

Bruce admitted, “Actually I haven’t even considered putting a muzzle on the Daily Planet. Maybe I should do the opposite.”

Clark tilted his head quizzically. Bruce explained, “We should give the Planet the exclusives, give the society section a boost.”

Clark grumbled, “Really…?”

“Yes we could give Jimmy here a break.”

Jimmy was wide eyed. “Wow that would be awesome.”

Bruce grinned at them. “Awesome. Now Jimmy, get ready with your camera…. Are you ready?”

The reply came, “Huh-huh Mr Wayne.”

Bruce went into action and swept Clark up in a full and passionate embrace. Jimmy’s camera flash went off several times. There were hushed gasps around them and Clark sighed contentedly and melted into his kiss.

 

The end of part 5


End file.
